gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
White Blanket World
White Blanket World is a CYOA written by TheCorruptAngel Prologue Part 1 It's a bit cold tonight, or at least, colder than usual. It doesn't help that the ceiling above me has finally cracked and all the built-up water from last night's rain has been dripping all over my bed and I end up having to sleep in a cold, soaking blanket. But that's better than nothing. I'm sleeping pretty soundly so far, until I'm woken up by some loud noises coming from outside. Like most people these days, I've got no real home. Unlike those people, however, I don't seek shelter in makeshift camps looking for some remnant of civilization. At the moment, I'm in an old hotel, the fifth floor. The top floor has a pretty crappy excuse for a ceiling these days, and this applies generally for any other pre-war building, which makes it advisable to not live in single-story houses. I wonder what's going on outside. Doesn't concern me, to be honest. I get up and walk to the bathroom, ignoring my burning desire to shoot that stupid ceiling, trying to freeze me to death. I get my traveling clothes on, that is to say, my only set of clothes, which includes a few layers to cover my torso, some jeans, and some boots. Standard fare for anyone still alive in these conditions. I look into the mirror, my icy breath frosting over my image. I wipe the mirror so I can clearly see myself. I see... A). A mess of disheveled hair covering about half my face. I wouldn't say this image is very womanly at all, considering I look like something fresh out a graveyard. I haven't worn make-up in years, but my eyes constantly look as though I continuously wear eyeliner. That's mostly the lack of real sleep taking a toll on me. On the bright side, I still have food left over from that bear I killed. (Female) B). A rather pale face adorned only with a similarly pale mustache and beard. I've become a bit gaunt over the years, but that's fine. I don't really need much food to sustain myself, so the total lack of food across the continent won't affect me as much. Thankfully, deer have pretty good meat. (Male) I might as well just be a corpse, since I already look like one. The world being the way it is, that's actually a very likely idea. The ground is shaking a little. 1.) I should probably go outside and investigate. I've finally found a relatively stable place to stay and I don't want some crazy wanderer to just come in and take it, or whatever it is out there. 2.) I'll stay inside. Whatever's out there is definitely not my business. Probably that stupid war going on, which gives me more reason to just stay here. (Note: Sometimes I will give TWO sets of choices, one alphabetical and one numerical. Choose one from each and I'll pick the ones with the highest votes each. For example, if you want choice A from the first set and Choice 1 from the second set, post "A1". Or something to that effect) Part 2 My name is Joseph. I don't think I can remember my last name, haven't used it in more years than I'd care to know. They do call me Joseph the Buried, though. Everyone looks like some kind of zombie these days though, I don't understand why I'd be called that. Maybe it has to do with the fact I generally travel alone and attack people by surprise. I ignore the loud noises going on outside and walk over to pick up my weapon just in case. I might as well have something to defend myself just in case. I can hear something downstairs. From outside, I can definitely hear it, that unmistakable sound. Why would there be skyships here? Whatever the reason is, I'm in trouble. They're here and I'm stuck in this hotel. I hear footsteps coming from downstairs, that quick pitter-patter of feet running up the stairs. I don't think they're here for me, though since they're my enemy, they will try to kill me on sight. They have nice weapons though, and I'll treasure this one I stole from them always. They didn't ruin most of the world by accident, they're genuinely very ruthless. My weapon is great for A.) Close combat with them, and it's got a great spread. (Shotgun) B.) Heavy combat with its rapid-fire capabilities, and additionally helps me manœuvre about easily. (Assault rifle) C.) Long ranged combat. I can't risk getting near these war beasts, so I pick them off from far away. If I pull the scope down, it also makes a decent semi-auto rifle, though if I have to deal with a lot of enemies it becomes a problem. (Sniper rifle) I hear the enemies getting close to my floor. I should probably prepare for an assault, though with those skyships out there, it'd probably be risky. I think the loud noises I heard earlier were their hovering snowtanks. They must be looking for someone important! Should I risk an all-out battle with them? It makes me wonder. I've done fairly competently so far in battle whenever I run across them, but I've never dealt with a force this big. I hear an explosion and some parts of the ceiling start tumbling down. Whatever they're looking for, I think they found it. I think they're attacking the building next door. I hear voices coming from the general area of where the hotel stairs are. I also hear those tanks moving along, several gunshots, and skyships flying around. They're fighting something, I briefly saw a searchlight through the holes in the ceiling in red. There might be a battle going on outside with the other army. Maybe there's an escaped fugitive. Whatever the reason, none of this concerns me, though I might find myself under attack soon, considering I'm a fugitive as well. Not quite as wanted as others like Ophelia the Thief, the woman who was able to sneak into a major base and destroy it with several well-placed explosives, which caused a reactor meltdown in that base's power station. 1.) Maybe I should follow Ophelia's example and sneak out of here. Stealth isn't my best skill, but I think I've done well enough on my own to be able to find, or make, a way out. (Stealth) 2.) I've got enough ammo left over, I think I can take these guys out. If anything, I can always just steal another weapon. Though I know those skyships are hard as hell to kill, so I'll fight and find an escape path if things become too hectic. I want all of them dead. (Go into battle) Part 3 If I try to start something with these guys, I don't think I'd survive if I were to face those tanks head-on. I quietly get any trace I was here either hidden or with my bag. I put my assault rifle away, hanging from my back, so I can quickly figure out a way out of here. I can't use the stairs and just walk out the front door of course. That's madness. I don't have much other choice, since I can't just jump down five stories and survive. My need to find a way out quickly grew as a part of the ceiling came crashing down, revealing the dark skies above. I can't believe what I saw. http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/6171/wbw1.png Skyships. Dozens of them, maybe hundreds, scouting the sky. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Spotlights everywhere. I had to get out of here, I can't even fight one of them without taking grief. But this many? I looked to the broken window on the side of the building. It's very close to another window on the next building. I hear the soldiers make it up to this floor, and several doors being opened or broken down. They're checking all the rooms. Having no choice, I rush to the window and jump out, landing inside a room in the other building. However, as I get up, the ceiling on the floor above me collapses as well, sending debris down, making a hole near where I was standing. I slide down a large pillar to the floor below me. When I reach the third floor, I begin hearing gunshots, and several holes being made in the walls. They're obviously not aiming for this building, so I have to be wary of stray shots. I carefully rush to the stairs and run down to the second floor. This building is falling apart. The third floor starts to fall apart and bits of it come crashing down onto the floor I'm at, blocking my exit. I run to a room I have access to and look outside the window. Thankfully, there are no soldiers in this alley. Having no option available to me, I jump down. When I land, my legs feel sore, having fallen from such a height. I stop to breathe, but then I hide behind a ruined wall as I see a tank come by the alley on the main street. A lone soldier wanders into the alley I'm in. As I hide behind the wall, I wait for the soldier to pass me, not noticing me. I run behind him and grab his arm, breaking it as fast as possible before I grab his rifle and smack him in the face with the butt of it. I take it from his hands and shoot him once in the head. I remove the magazine, add it to my bag and throw his gun aside. Not having drawn any attention to myself, I run away from the main street, heading to the outskirts of the town. From behind a ruined building, I can see the lands beyond. It's not exactly safe, but it's the only place I can go to avoid the enemy. I take a look at the vast, white expanse. So much snow. http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/4672/wbw2.png It's not a good idea to run out there, with the searchlights from the ships. A.) I should go back to that soldier I killed and take his uniform. Maybe I can sneak out by pretending to be the enemy. B.) I guess I can take a chance and make a mad dash for it. I don't know what's out there, but it's better than being in this assault. I should also find out what this whole assault is about. 1.) I'll make it my objective to find out what this attack was for once I get out of here. I know a guy, he might be able to shed some light on this. 2.) This... EVERYTHING... Doesn't concern me at all. I need to find a new shelter, is what I need to do. Chapter 1: An Unnatural Enemy Part 4 I ran back to where I killed that man. Thankfully I shot him in the head, making the rest of his uniform available. I'm sure I can find a helmet to use from someone else, since a big bloody hole in the center of this one's helmet would probably make my disguise fail. I put on the uniform. This is actually more comfortable than I thought it would be, I'll probably keep this on for a while. I run out onto the streets and find several dead soldiers and in an alley behind them, someone running away. I can't quite see, since it's so dark and none of the spotlights are pointed this direction. A spotlight finds its way over here and I can see that whoever it was had disappeared. Not much for chasing shadows, I ignore the mystery person for now. These soldiers were probably all killed by that shadow. I take one of their helmets and walk out whatever direction these guys are going. As I join the rest of them, they appear to have stopped shooting. I'm standing right next to a tank. I continue to walk forward, trying not to draw attention to myself, when a soldier walks over to me. He walks next to me and says, "I can't believe we lost our target. I think they've escaped. Come with me, we've got to report this to the colonel." I can't draw attention to myself, so I walk with the soldier. I look around at the buildings. They've destroyed several of these buildings. A few were even on fire. Spotlights shined down on everything like rain. I notice from the corner of my eye something move inside one of the buildings. It was brief and dark, so I wasn't sure who or what was in there. As we walked forward down the street, I saw several dead soldiers littered around the place. There were tents set up in some ruins with some of the wounded receiving medical attention. I think we were getting to the heart of the situation. I saw another tent up ahead and an image I won't forget. It was the colonel, sitting there having a drink of wine. "After all this time", I thought, "I found you. But I can't even touch you." I notice a few hoverbikes stationed by the tent. Hoverbikes are what these guys use to get around open spaces easily. If I had run out that open field and they saw me, I'd be up to my eyes in hoverbike soldiers. The colonel walks up to us and starts talking to the guy next to me. "So, what do you have to report? Got them yet?" The soldier reports that we've failed in our mission. I notice behind the tank is a mobile base, which is exactly what it sounds like. An entire compressed base with all the necessities, an armory, and command center, put on large wheels so it could travel from battle to battle. I've never actually been inside one. They can get bigger by connecting the mobile base to a mobile base wing, which is essentially another one of these with other features the main base doesn't have. Each base comes with an observation deck, which is a small area that protrudes from out the mobile. Connect one observation deck to another and it becomes a hallway connecting the two vehicles. I didn't see any wings here, just the main mobile. A.) Another group of soldiers bring in a prisoner. They take him to the mobile, which does have a prison. Maybe he'd know a way out of here. I'll pay a visit to this prisoner. B.) The colonel asks us to get inside the base for now and wait for further orders. I have no choice but to go with it. I walk with the other guy to the base's main lobby. C.) The colonel tells us to investigate, using stealth, an area he believes the "target" is hiding. It's underground, in this city's old metro station. One day I'll have my chance to kill that madman. He's not the leader of this army, but he is the man I want to kill the most for what he did to me. His name is Colonel Sanis. Part 5 I can't believe I've been dragged into this mess. I have no choice but to go. Maybe I can find out what it is they're looking for while I'm there. I have to leave and find Cyril, though. He'd probably know more about this than I can find out on my own. The colonel equips us with night vision/thermal goggles. The other man removes his helmet, but knowing the Sanis would probably recognize me, I choose to keep mine on for "tactical reasons". We head off to the center of this city. There's a rather large fountain there, which is completely ruined now, but still serves as a landmark with the statue in the middle of it. There are several old shops here. Anyone could probably find some goods in these if they haven't already been looted. We arrive at the entrance to the old metro station. I remove my helmet and put my goggles on as quickly as possible. They're large enough that I don't think I'll be recognized. It'd be better to keep my helmet on, but I can't see in complete darkness, unlike Sanis. After the war began, people would develop some mutations that allowed them a variety of new tricks, though more often than not people just died or became heavily disabled. Sanis can see in the dark. As we secure the area for entrance, I notice some more shadows moving around within the buildings. I don't think the other guy noticed. I have very good perception in comparison to these idiots. Speaking of which, I just now noticed, I'm completely alone. A.) Kill this imbecile, loot his body. B.) Let this guy live, he might be useful later. What's his name, anyhow? Additionally, I keep noticing these shadows. I think we're being watched. I have to escape, but I should keep a low profile and not attract their attention. I don't know if they're on my side or their side, or nobody's side. They're great at killing, I'm assuming. I then hear some noises coming from the metro station itself. The skyships seem to have calmed down and a few have landed. This is about as good a chance to escape as any if I kill Frankenstein here. Or make him go in alone. I don't have much hope for his survival, so I need to think of one for myself. Part 6 I suppose he can be useful for now. I ask him what his name is. "My name? I'm JA-63." I look at him in some sort of disbelief. "JA-63? That's your number, right?" "No, that's my real name. You must be from the colonies; In the mainland, we're named like that. Sanis himself is actually SAN-15, for example. We just call him Sanis because it's easier." I decide I should call him something else instead, because JA-63 is stupid and illogical. I decide to start calling him A.) James Six/Three B.) Sixty-Three. C.) Jay Six/Three. So, now let's think of what to do here. There's stuff moving around in the shadows and I don't want to be mistaken for the same guys I consider my enemy. I should get rid of this disguise soon, it's becoming more trouble than it's worth. 1.) Go inside the underground with Colonel Sanders here. 2.) Let him patrol outside and go in alone. 3.) Let Tekkaman here go in alone so I can stand guard outside. Trivia *Originally written on the Creative Writing board. Revived for Gen 90s. *From TCA's comments throughout the posting of the story **"Interesting. In the original run, people picked the character to be female and for her to go outside and check what's going on. Alright, let's get that next post up." **''"In the original run, our heroine (Looking fresh from the grave is a figure of speech, it means she's pale) woke up, looked into the mirror so the readers could pick her gender, heard crap going down outside, and rushed out with a shotgun murdering everything in her path, stealing an assault rifle, and eventually jumping into a tank, destroying a skyship, and then destroying the tank itself by crashing it into the building she was in.It's funny how the story ended up so extremely different here, and it's only the beginning. Let's see where the rest of this goes, I enjoy the fact that this is so different. Four story posts in and already this has taken a wildly different plot direction.''" *No updates were posted after part 6 due to a lack of voting after a tie in the votes. Category:Topics